Serenity
by xLeeRamdomx
Summary: "Take a look in the mirror Troy, you aren't the only one with problems" she screamed " You don't think I know that! I just wished someone would care!" He cried out "And you don't think I do!" Summary Inside. T
1. Prolouge

_**Author Notes:**__Hello Readers, Well this truly is the first FanFiction story that I have come up with which I am fully committed to write. I hope everyone would like it, it's been tough coming up with the plot but now that I have it I am more than eager to write. The plot actually came to me while listening to the song Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung, is quite beautiful give it a listen. _

_Summary: Troy Bolton an aspiring writer is a lost man, while in college his selfishness would interfere with everything His past would always mix up his feelings, making him go on lockdown when facing reality. But once he has a wakeup call and decides to travel around the word he realizes that life has been more than amazing with him. And with the help of Gabriella Montez an aspiring photographer with an interesting life story, maybe he can also realize that life is beautiful._

_**Declaimer: I would like to acknowledge that most characters in this story belong to Disney, and as a writer the only thing that fully belongs to me is the plot. All lyrics, and any brand or any type of object mention belongs to they're respectful owner. In no way do I get any financial profit out of writing this. Just the pure pleasure of reading reviews.**_

_Song to listen to while reading: Strange & Beautiful By Aqualung_

_Without Further Due_

_Hope You Enjoy it, Feedback would be lovely _

_Xxx_

_Lee_

* * *

_**Serenity-**__**Prologue**_

_I've been watching your world from afar_

_I've been trying to be where you are_

_And been secretly falling apart, ill see_

_To me you're strange and you're beautiful._

I really didn't know what made this day so special. But here I was in the middle of the world's most famous park. A park that is surrounded by the city of New York. A city so big, is hard not to feel out of place or eventually lonely. Yet as I walk though this sea of beauty, I didn't feel lonely or out of place but I felt the peaceful feeling.

Specially now as the snow taps my face, leaving a small speck of water as if marking an invisible territory. Or maybe it was the fact that my cheeks where red like a freshly washed apple, showing how my body craved some warmth. Or maybe, just maybe it was the fact that just for this day the city felt at peace, most people stuck at home enjoying they're day off. No traffic could be heard as I walk deeper into the park, the white blanket that covered all green, all beauty and all ugliness of the world was disturbed only by my footprints. As if knowing that I was the intruder.

New York that was the last stop on this trip. I had prepared myself to travel the world. Mentally I had training myself knowing that, what I was to find in this world will change me when I went back home. Truthfully I don't know if I was content or scared with what I had found. The feeling of being important, of knowing that everyday thousands of people died, yet everyday thousands of babies were born. Having been blessed to see this day, and be an eyewitness of the magic performed by Mother Nature.

6 months that how long it has been since I left home. 6 months since I was who was before. Maybe I had changed for the best yet the result will still be unknown until I experience the life I had ahead of me. 6 months ago I had managed to form a plan on my head. A plan that would guide me to finding myself and who I was to be, and how I was to be when things didn't go the way I planned.

I had figured experiencing the ways of the world would open up my eyes and make me realize that I am the only one held responsible for where I would end up in life. But who was I not to thank _you_, the only reason for me being here right now. Who was I before this trip, and who I am now is some type of miracle.

As I walk deeper into the park I didn't feel like a burden anymore, as I walk towards you I felt nothing but warmth and acceptance. The way the wind blows your curly hair into one specific direction. The way your skin glows with a faded pink color, specifically taking over your cheeks and nose. The way you seem so bundle up that even I, felt the heat.

I know you feel my presence, and I know you are okay with it. Just as I also know that we are the only ones here at this moment, and there is no other way I would have wanted it.

Before this trip I was a chaos, I was lost. But as you met me in the middle of the sheet of white, I not only felt a smile come onto my face but I also felt this feeling was through my body. A feeling that I would have not discover if it wasn't for you.

The way you would make the most horrible moments, in to a memory to last a life time. The way your heart would spread and reach out to those who need someone or something. The way that you took others feelings into account before your own.

It was the feeling that only you were capable of teaching me, that feeling that love can give you when everything's seems okay.

And that feeling is called Serenity.

* * *

**_Want to share your thoughts with me please review :)_**


	2. Chapter One

****

Author Notes: I am going on Vacation in 4 days, but no worries next chapter should be up tomorrow or later today. But after that it will take a while for I don't know if ill get internet connection but I will certainly get time to write. So after I come back I should have a lot of chapter waiting to upload. I am uploading fast now but after my vacation im thinking every week. :) Hope you like it

Song to Listen to while Reading: Airplanes by B.O.B ft. Hayley Williams

_**Declaimer: I would like to acknowledge that most characters in this story belong to Disney, and as a writer the only thing that fully belongs to me is the plot. All lyrics, and any brand or any type of object mention belongs to they're respectful owner. In no way do I get any financial profit out of writing this. Just the pure pleasure of reading reviews.**_

_Feedback would be greatly accepted and welcome._

_Xxx_

_Lee_

* * *

**Serenity **

**Chapter 1**

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

You know that feeling you get when things are finally going your way. Like nothing or no one could stop your plans. Is that feeling that fills your heart with so much happiness, and fills your head with so many ideas, and possibilities. Is that feeling you get when you got the present you wanted for Christmas, or that grade that you had to work your butt of for. Well for me, that feeling came with only one thing the end of the school year. No more teachers, no more annoying bratty kids, no more essays, and definitely no more Harndolf. The one woman who can make the happiest of Teens miserable, she can make a flower crumble just with a stare, and she can make the sunniest of days into a windy, dangerous storm. Well maybe that was a hyperbole, but if you meet her that will pretty much be the idea you will get. Well at least I think you would.

See is the type of teacher who has to have that one student in her class to pick on, now if you where a university teacher I would personally not bother to even remembers my students name since classes are by the hundreds. But her, oh well she is something.

It had started the very first day of class. I had been around campus playing some football with some friends. The game had gotten so intense and so had the odder, that if I were to go to class id say I'll be the only one sitting in a row or 'rows' to be more specific. Therefore being the gentleman that I am, and respecting the limited personal space allowed in a campus classroom, I went back to my dorm and took a well needed bath. Sadly my math skills had been tired out, during my morning studies that I had miscalculated my timing making me arrive about 15 minutes into the discussion.

Now any other normal person would let that slide, since after all it was the first day of school, never the less college. But not her, she made me stand in front of the class and say my opinion as to why many readers in the world choose to read fiction as to nonfiction. Now that was not the hard part, the hard part was the fact that my answer was so good she decided to give me extra work for some unknown absorb reason.

Throughout the entire year I had to stay up writing essays, reports, even stories. Now I am no one to never give up, and since I enjoyed writing so much I had decided to put up a fight and do every assignment she had given, me that much better. I knew my papers where good, excellent even, no one in freshman year could have write the way I could. But she, she hated that idea. Luckily for me the school year was over, and I didn't have to see Ms. Harndolf for a very long time.

I had fiercely ran to my dorm, up the stairs and right through the door that held a few boxes, and three bags full of clothes.

"Alright Troy I understand that you want to get out of here fast, but please you almost gave me a nose bleed" my roommate Mathew said as he held his nose between his fingers looking into the mirror trying to see if I had caused any damage.

"I'm sorry dude, but is finally here, the day I been waiting for is finally here, no more assignments, no more annoying rich kids, and most of all no more ! I can't believe it"

I had never been quite excited as now I have to say. And I knew Matthew knew it as well for he was squirming in my arms as I had run up to him and given him such a strong hug. Not one of those manly pats in the back hugs, but more of those "I am so strong that I am able to pick you off ground and jump like a girly girl in the middle of a huge sale" kind of hug.

"Okay man if you don't put me down right now I am fieling for sexual harassment" he managed to say as he fought me of, and tried to straighten his now wrinkled shirt.

"Dude I get it, Handoff made your life miserable but come on it wasn't that bad" he tried to reason.

"Don't you get it, having to be inside this room during weekends working my butt off to finish a paper, even though I had been invited to so many parties. Having the librarian know so much about me because I had spent so much time at the library. And let's not forget, dealing with a grayed hair, wrinkled skin, bad breath, no life, most likely never been laid. 55 year old woman. Yeah it definitely wasn't bad." I started to boil, and even though Mathew knew better than to get me mad, he never back down from a challenged.

"Hey man I get it, life has not been sweet sunsets and sunrise for you. But that still doesn't mean that we all haven't had to go through our fare share of mishaps and shit. I mean, I missed out on a lot of party's heck even girls, just to finish some assignment. So please don't just think about yourself, think about others too."

"Alright, Alright I get it, but that still doesn't explain the fact that I had to work my butt of to stay in this campus, to maintain all I have earned. Compared to me you're all just little babies who sat there while mommy and daddy did everything." I blew, is not that I wanted to, it's just my mechanism.

"Yeah right, because everyone here has parents with money. Im right there with you Troy. Why don't you open your eyes and realize that the world sometimes has the same issues as you. You think that just because a teacher decided to pick on you, we should all get down on our knees and prize the ground you walk on" He was fuming. I knew he was starting to get really mad, just as I knew that he was right.

"It's just, it's tough being me having to deal with everything and having no one to be there and understand." I sighed; it wasn't worth fighting if I knew I was going to lose.

"Look man, the world will always give you a bunch of crap and you can only choose what you want to do with it. But sometimes you can't do shit, but the fact of the matter is that we can't all just feel sorry for you, and you shouldn't either. Try opening your eyes wide enough to realize that you aren't the only one with problems, and more importantly that is not bad to be wrong once in a while. It's what makes you human, what makes you that more relatable. You wasted time doing those so call "unnecessary reports", so why not take your now precious time and try to see how the world reacts to unfairness, and how it deals with bitchiness. Maybe that way you might actually learn that everyone understands."And with that I was alone, Mathew had walked out the door very disappointed and I, I didn't blame him.

"Now honey are you sure you want to do this, I mean it's a big deal" My mother tried to rationalize.

"I know it is mom and that's why I want to do it. I have had a lot of thinking time on the drive back and I want this, I- I need this" I hesitated a bit, but never the less talked strongly about my plan.

"Son, I can honestly say that this is the most obsorbed and idiotic idea you have ever had, and trust me we have had a fare share of them." My father said in a disapproving tone.

"I know dad I know but just – "I wanted to defend myself, but shortly got cut off by my father.

"No listen troy, it is an obsorbed idea, and I know most parents will disagree with it, just as I want to do now but I trust you fully. You might of done some not so great things when you where a teenager, but this, this might just work. This might just be your wakeup call and I am just glad that you're taken matters into account" My father said with a smile "Your mother and I are proud of you, believe it or not" he laughed heartily.

And with that I knew I had permission.

I had up to a year to make myself a man. A man who no longer complained about his life but would rather be grateful, a man who took someone else advice instead of fallowing his selfish heart. And maybe, just maybe a man who would change for the better, day by day he travel the world.

And that man, goes by the name Troy Bolton.

* * *

**Feedback would be awesomee, Please Review**


	3. Chapter Two

_**Authors Note:**_ Alright so I have to say, that as far as chapters go, this was one of the best to write. I was fully inspired by listening to many sweet songs. & just asking people in the Home Center I work in how they met theyre spouse. So you can say this is a miz of many love stories. I am actually at the airport (yes they have wi-fi who knew?) But anyways enjoy and see you next time. Thanks again to my awesome new beta! Ms. Random (Lol see the similarity). & last but not least Thank you soo much **xZANESSA4LIFEx **for being the first to review on both chapters!

_**Song to listen to while reading: (Youtube)Belief by Gavin Degraw, Cover by Kevin Bazinet.**_

_**Xxx**_

_**Lee**_

* * *

**Serenity Chapter 2**

_Belief makes things feel real_

_Makes things feel, feel alright_

_Belief makes things sure_

_Things like you, you and I_

I had to prepare myself; I had to think about every possible image that I might see when I'm out exploring the world. I was a free bird when I set myself to this idea. I was a song waiting to be sang, water waiting to be disturbed, a star waiting to be found, a reason waiting to be discovered.

Minus 23 hours 'til I'd have to get on a plane, on a plane that will take me somewhere and help me initiate my plan. Well truthfully the plan was to get on a plane and see where it landed and then go from there. That among other things, such as paying close attention to different people, they're problems and they're success. Pay attention as to how they choose to write their own life story.

My parents thought that I already had a destination, heck even I thought I would have one by now, but part of being the 'New Man' is to go with what life brings me, and if life decided to take me to say Korea then so be it. I just knew that where ever I'd go, I'd surely learn something. But in the meantime I had to get some things in my head clear.

And here I was, the only place where I was able to relax and not have to worry about anything. I had discovered this lake a while ago back in my days, and when I said "back in my days" I meant my "rebel phase". It was this place that helped me come out of that phase, it was this same lake that I self taught myself how to swim. The same lake at which I'd cry when life happened to bring me down. The same lake that I came to when no one else could be there for me but me. It never let me down when I needed an answer, and it never let me down when I didn't need one but just silence.

"Where should I go, how am I to find out where I'm suppose to be" I asked to no one in particular. The wind cooling my face from the rays of the sun. "How am I supposed to find myself?"

"You could start by not talking to yourself; they do say talking to one's self is a start to insanity. I hope you know that?" A soft voice answered back. I tried to find the owner of the voice but luck was certainly not on my side.

"Well maybe if you showed your face, I could talk to you and not the wind. I think that would help not become insane" I replayed, kind of loudly as I was not sure if the owner of the voice heard me.

"See if I do that, then I'll loose the chance to take some inspiring shots" The mysterious voice said in a mocking deep tone.

"S-shots? What do you mean shots; I can assure you that I am no harm to you. But if you try something I have a black belt in Tai-Kwon-Do" I hesitantly said as I slowly got up from the log I was sitting on and slowly backed away from the lake. And then I heard a thud, a sign that a good amount of weight had just touched the ground.

"Relax Mr. Black Belt, I meant Photography Shots, you know pictures, like the ones you hang up on your wall or place on your desk. I assume that even insane people have heard of them. But I am willing to take you up on a fight though" The voice said in a mocking tone from behind me as the owner laid a hand on my arm as if assuring some type of safety.

I slowly turned around; still not sure of what I might see once I completely faced the stranger. That was until I noticed that I was now standing a few feet taller than a short, dark hair female. I was a little stunned to be honest. The woman was dressed in some camouflage shorts, and a green button down shirt, as if on a mission.

"Eh- as much as I love a challenge, I think my mother would severally injure me if I ever laid hands on a woman in a violent way." I said after a few silent seconds passed.

"Ah darn, I guess fighting with an average insane person won't ever happen. I guess I should cross that off my list then huh?" The female said with a big grin splattered upon her face.

I didn't know if I should have laughed at her joke, or been slightly scared. It was no lie that this girl, eh woman was different from any ordinary girl. I knew she had spent more than a couple of hours on the park for her sneakers where covered in mud. Her hair was in a messy bun probably trying to give her neck the feel of the breeze. Just as I also knew that she wasn't lying about her "shots" as she had a camera securely strapped around her neck.

"I – uhh...umm you take pictures" I asked pointing at her camera, not sure of what to response to her pervious comment. She smiled at me, and took the camera from around her neck raising it up to her eye, snapping a picture of me, which I was sure the results would be an amusing picture of a startled Troy.

"Yep, is called being a photographer, I was just around taking some landscape shots, when I discovered this place, and saw you. Truthfully you must have been deep in thoughts; because I'm sure I made some noise while climbing that tree." She answered my question.

"Well aren't you a witty person" I said, while she checked the photo she had just took. She raised her head and nodded in response not denying my assumption. "Yeah well what's life without a little bit of spice, my ingredient is witty, I'm assuming yours is physical" She noted as she looked up at me and then took a double take, taking notice of my entire body.

"Nah, believe it or not words are actually my ingredient" I grinned at her; anytime I got to talk about my passion I was always happy.

"Ah…so you're a writer, I'm assuming your 'Black belt' in tai-kwon-do was just a dramatic effect meant to scare me off, just as I'm assuming that you have no idea of the basics in the sport."

I didn't know what it was about the stranger, but she made me feel at peace. In the short 10 minutes that we had been talking I didn't feel the nerve to make a sarcastic remark, or get anxious as I usually did with strangers. It was a nice feeling; maybe Albuquerque was the start to my change.

I scratched the back of my head, in embarrassment remembering my horrible attempt to make myself tough. Don't get me wrong, in my teenage years I did take part in my schools lacrosse team, and I still go to the gym four times a week. But it was just for good measures "Well yeah, but in my defence is not every day that I get scared by a female demanding that she wanted to take some shots at me" I explained in an embarrassed state.

"First Mr. Black Belt it was not a demand, it was more of a comment. And second I wasn'y taking shots at you, but shots OF you" The woman clarified while poking my chest. "Plus, is not my fault your stage of thought, and your posture was the perfect setup for a picture." She continued while trying to fight off the small strand of hair that was constantly falling on her face.

"Troy" I said, reaching my hand forward. "Troy Bolton" I completed my name after I saw the confused look adorned her face. She took my hand into hers and squeezed it.

"I'm Montez, Gabriella Montez" She said in a fit of giggles, trying to make an impersonation of James Bond.

"Why Miss. Montez, I'm taking your not from Albuquerque judging that I've never seen you before?" I asked trying to figure out any information I could get from the cute, little female who was now taking a seat on the log, I had previously been sitting on.

" Your assumptions are right Mr. Bolton. I guess you can say I am a bird with no specific past, and you can also say I am the answers to your question" She said in a mysterious voice, followed by another fit of giggles. This was actually making me smile every time I heard.

"Ah, so you're a traveler, and is that so?" I question as I to sat on the log with feet on each side, facing her.

"Yep, I hold the keys to many questions that wonder your mind. Think of me as your Spirit Guide, except I'm certainly not that good but I promise to try my best" She said, making fun of herself and shot me a bright smile. "So what is it that bothers your mind if you don't mind me asking?" she asked as she picked up her camera and took various photos.

"Well for starters, It bothers me that you are constantly taking pictures of me, I don't think is safe to take pictures of strangers. And the other part is just complicated stuff" I answered back trying to cover myself from the flashes of her camera, not that I actually minded to be honest.

"Well you see, I only take pictures of beautiful things, and you are quite something Mr. Bolton, even if I come off as blunt. You are one unique creature." She said looking at me up and down, followed by a wink which just made me blush and grin at her.

"Hey, you can't call me beautiful I am a man, I don't think we qualify under the definition of that word. On the contrary, even I have to admit that us men are weak when it come so to being compared to you women." I fought back. Even though I was a writer, and description of various characters was suppose to be part of my job, I don't think I ever would qualify a man under the definition of beautiful.

See a woman is true beauty, the way they where design to hold curves from head to toe. The way that certain parts of their body grew accordingly to their own needs, making them a unique person. The way that they were design perfectly to physically and mentally embark in the ship of motherhood. Woman no matter what size, shape, ethnicity, color, or story are just beautiful.

While men on the other side, are considered to just be well 'uncharted territory' for lack of better words. We were brought up by woman, yet we choose to be sloppy, and sometimes unintelligent to be fairly honest. If anything I had never disrespected a woman, for they where the reason why we men even existed.

"I understand Mr. Bolton, but you see as a photographer nothing that I see is ugly or unappealing or any synonyms to those words. On the contrary the more exquisite the specimen or object the more intrigued I am so take a picture of it. Think of it as my way to capture the beauty and show the world what I see." She said with a huge smile on her face. It was nice for a change to talk to someone who knew their passion, who loved to talk about it and show it off to the world.

While in college it was hard to find someone with that much passion. Classes would be filled with undecided people, or kids who parents had forced them to take the course. And I must admit, in the beginning of freshman year I to was part of those groups. But at the end of the day I always had my two favorite lessons Journalism and Free Lance writing.

"You're very quiet, Mr. Bolton" she whispered as if scared of breaking the silence I had started.

"Sorry, is just you speak with such passion, is just great to have that for a change. But you do know that my dad is usually referred to as Mr. Bolton, and I do recall telling you my first name" I whispered back, I didn't know why, but I felt as if I broke the trance we were in everything would disappear.

"I know you did, but it's out of pure respect, I don't know you at all and truthfully I think you know more of me than any stranger I ever met" She repaid with the beautiful smile still adorning her face.

"Well similar to you, you can think of me as a bird. Except I know my past, but I have some struggle figuring out my future" I revealed to Gabriella.

"So that's what you were thinking about before I disturbed you."

"Yeah, this might sound kind of obscured but I guess I had a wakeup call a couple of days back. And it made me realize that there's to many things in the world that I haven't seen that might change my 'perspective in life' for lack of better words. So I decided to travel the world, but probem is I just don't know where to start"

My little confession had either scared her or intrigued her for the look on her face was unreadable. We sat there in silence for a good five minutes, when she finally looked straight in my eyes and spoke one simple word.

"London"

"What?" I asked confused.

"I leave for London tomorrow, early in the morning, you can start there. I heard is a trip back to yesterday, maybe it will be good to get a point of the past before moving on to your future, don't you think?" She said as she stood up.

" So you trust a stranger to join you on a trip across the globe" I asked really confused.

"Well _**Troy**_, you told me something about yourself something that takes a lot of courage, a quality you don't appear to lack on. Is an open invitation. I think if you paid enough attention you will know where to find me." She smiled and then walked off.

I was once again alone, just me and the lake. But like every other time I had been alone in the lake it didn't let me down. I had discovered 3 things in that one trip.

One, Gabriella Montez was the most intriguing person ever and did not think of me as a stranger.

Two, I had discovered I had courage.

And finally that I was a bird with a past, who had a certain destination to go to the next day.

_Tonight you arrest in my mind, when you came to my defense_

_With a knife in the shape of your mouth, in the form of your body_

_With the wrath of a god._

_Oh you stood by me, and I'll stand by my_

_Beliefs_

* * *

**Please give some feedback !**

_(Note: This chapter was Beta'd by Ms Random and she is open for requests)_


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note**_: Hola Readers! So some of you might of known that I am on vacation but that still won't stop me from uploading! So take that impossible internet connection :). So I have to say that I am quite proud of this chapter. It was a tough one to get just right but with the amazing help of the coolest, most patient awesome friend anyone could have this was the outcome. So in case any of you know an amazing author by the name of __**WiLdCaTgIrL414/Rachel**__, please thank her. _

_**My Dear Rachel**__ thank you for being so awesome, even though I still think your inhuman :P even if you put on your pants one leg at a time Lol :P._

_**Song to Listen to while reading: Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield**_

_**Xxx**_

_**Lee**_

_

* * *

_**Serenity Chapter Three**

_I am unwritten, _

_I'm undefined, can't read my mind_

_I'm just beginning,_

_The pen in my hand, ending unplanned._

Insane or just obscured. It was up for debate, hell even I was up for a study of my brain to figure out what had come over me last night. After Gabriella had left, I had ran home, gotten my once filled with unnecessary college stuff luggage and prepared for the trip. Gabriella's trip, the one she had asked me to join her on.

Now my parents, were on the insane part of the debate, Mathew who I had called a few minutes ago, was in the obscured part. And me well, I was near the door, about to grab a cab to the airport and meet my future. Meet the new Troy.

"Make sure to call me when you land, and when you get to the hotel your staying in. And are you sure you packed enough socks, it could get cold over there. Troy Bolton you better be safe out there and pay attention to maps." My mom ranted on.

"I will call don't worry. Yes I believe I have enough socks. But mom please this is England, not china; I think we can assume correctly that English will be spoken there. And as for being safe, I'll be as safe enough to live, but I'm bound to get hurt." I said with a smirk, as my mother swatted my arm, which truthfully did nothing but amuse me.

"Troy Bolton if you think that-"

"Mom relax, I promise I will be safe. But you will have to get used to it. I will be traveling the world after England." I said as I helped the cab driver place the suit case on to the back of the cab. "It's for the better momma"

"I know sweetie, I know; but you're all grown up and it's like you're leaving me all over again. No mother likes to see their baby leave." She whispered as she pulled me into a hug.

"Come on Lucy; let the boy go on his journey. It's time to let your little boy grow up." My dad said as he wrapped an arm around my mother.

"Thanks dad. I guess I'll see you when I come back." I concluded as the driver hopped in the car.

"I'm proud of you son. Please stay in touch, don't let your mother, hell don't let us cry in worry over how you're doing." My dad briefly smiled. I knew that behind his tough act, the man was like a soft puppy waiting to cuddle with his owner. We always had the best of relationships, never too tough, never too soft. Just perfect and I knew that just as when I left for college, he will cradle my mom into his arms letting her cry; while he let some of his own fall as well.

"Thanks dad and I promise." I hugged my dad, and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek, and with one last wave I hopped in to the car, wondering where the hell was I to find Gabriella.

* * *

"Last call for passengers of flight 1045 destination Liverpool, England please report to gate 13. Again, Last call for passengers of flight 1045 destination Liverpool, England is about to part, please report to gate 13." The intercom reported throughout the entire airport.

Shouts of 'next in line' 'May I see your passport' and 'please step up' were heard though out the Albuquerque International Airport. Yet I could still not find the little brown haired, witty brunette.

'_I think if you paid enough attention you will know where to find me.'_ Gabriella's words whispered over and over in my head. But yet nothing came to me. Nothing except a blond woman who was directing the check in line, she had signal for the next person, and judging that no one was in front of me, I rolled my suitcase up to the available spot.

"Hello, how may I help you sir." The Asian woman in back of the desk asked, with a warm smile. I always admired people who were able to love their job even if it required some absorbed things, such as smiling all the time.

"Yes, umm I would like to know when is the next available flight to London, England is" the woman smiled at me and started typing away on her keyboard. She took a second glance at the screen making sure she captured the right information and smiled once again.

"We have a flight that leaves in just an hour, we have only two seats available, I don't know if it's of any inconvenience of some sort but they're only first class." The kind woman informed me.

"No no, its fine ill take anything really. Um is that the only plane that leaves for England around this time" I had to ask, I didn't want to admit it but I knew that if I wasn't in the same flight as Gabriella, it would place a big burn on my heart. I just didn't know what to do without my new friend.

"Yes sir, the next flight leaves at four in the afternoon" She said as she typed away furiously in her keyboard. She gave me the price and asked for my passport. We did the usual luggage check and in less than 10 minutes, I had my ticket in hand, and inside the gate section of the airport.

'_I think if you paid enough attention you will know where to find me.' _I once again pictured Gabriella saying as she checked her camera. "Where are you Gabriella Montez, where would you be?" I asked to no one in particular as I looked around the airport. Taking a quick scan to the different stores that appeared in front of me, nothing popped out until I did a double take to my left. And as if glowing lights where shinning on the entrance, as if a message from above had answered my question, I had found what I was looking for.

"**Photography Center" **the sign read, in big blue fancy letters, the outside decorated with racks of postcard pictures, and the window had many canvas paintings along with some black and white photography. If Gabriella Montez was not in that store I would take the chance and say my name was not Troy Bolton. I quickly made my way across the airport; well as quickly as a packed place with people and luggage allowed me to be. Once I entered the store I quickly tried to find the person of my interest, but as always luck was not on my side.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you." And old white haired man asked. And by judging from his accent I had a feeling the man was Scottish. "I- well yeah, Have you seen a short, brown haired woman. With big brown eyes, probably has a camera around her neck" I said showing with my hands as much detail as possible.

"Why Mr. Bolton I would have thought at some point the word 'Witty' would have been on that description, a familiar voice behind me said in a joking matter.

"Well I would help you find this woman, but it looks like she came to you. I knew who she was the moment you said Big Brown eyes and camera in the same sentence" The man said in his heavy accent. "Gabriella, my darling another flight? Don't you ever get tired of flying?" The man directed his question towards the person behind me. And as I turned around, the man was certainly right. Gabriella was standing right behind me, with a coffee in her hand, and as if my description would have been of any clue, she indeed had the same camera from yesterday draped around her neck.

"Hey Harold" Gabriella greeted, as she walked over to the man and gave him a hug. "You know I love travelling, And you know very well that once I set my eyes on something-"

"Theirs no stopping you, I know, I know. So what country is it now?" Harold asked as he walked towards the back of the cash register looking for something.

"Nothing big, just England visiting some friends. Did you get the thing I ordered last time?" Gabriella wondered as she walked over to Harold as he handed her some type of black cylinder. Which by a closer look I took notice it was a camera lens.

There were so many questions running through my head. First by how many times must Gabriella travel for Harold to be so close to her, second what was her past in England, did she live there? Did she travel a lot? Did she have family? Every minute I spent with Gabriella, the more I began to question how little she actually was in the world.

"Hey Bolton, you're okay there?" Gabriella asked as she pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I- um yeah. So new lens?" I stuttered at first not knowing what to say.

"Yep, I been looking for it for a while, but Harold told me he would have one the next time I came." She smiled as she placed the new lens on her camera. She raised it up to her eye, focused the lens a bit and in the blink of an eye a flash was directed in my direction, meaning a picture would appear at the end of her camera.

"My, my Gabriella you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend" Harold asked as he smirked in my direction.

"Who Troy, no he is my new Travel Buddy I guess you can say." Gabriella smiled as she walked over to me and smiled.

"Flight 1908 to London, England is now beginning to board at gate 4. Flight 1908 destination London England is now beginning to board in gate 4" The intercom announced. And with in a flash Gabriella had said goodbye to Harold, pulling my arm to our gate. It was then that I notice that Gabriella was wearing a button-down shirt with some shorts that couldn't be seen. A button-down shirt that actually looked very beautiful on her.

"Come on Bolton, you're so slow." She said trying to make me walk faster.

"Oh really Montez, are you sure about that" I fought back, with a smile on my face.

"Well what do you call the pace you walking in now, because I can assure you that is considered – ahh hold on" Gabriella slightly screamed in mid sentence, once I started to speed walk supper fast, past other passengers. I just chuckled as I felt Gabriella try to grab my bicep.

"Fast enough for you Montez" I smirked as we arrived at our gate, seeing passengers lining up in front of the boarding door.

"Show off"

"Nope, I prefer the term 'good'" I responded as I felt Gabriella's hand connect with my chest in a playful way.

"So what's your seat number?" She asked me. Looking down at her own ticket, showing me she had First Class, Seat A7.

"Aw darn I have A4" I said showing her my ticket. She slightly frown, but then her power watts' smiled replaced the frown.

"Well I always wanted to have a conversation where lip reading is necessary"

And with that Gabriella gave her ticket to the man, and walked into the corridor that led to the entrance of the plane.

* * *

"Pstttt!" I hear someone pst in my direction. I turned in my seat trying to find who was calling me. "Pstttt!" I heard again. I turned in every direction I could but I still could not find the answer to my wonders. And then I felt I thump on my head. I look down in my lap to find I crumple paper. I opened the small piece of tissue paper and was surprised to find a neat, rather girly lettering.

"_I hope you're a better writer than a seeker Mr. Bolton. Look in back of you and towards your right" _

I did as the note said and without a doubt the one person who always seems to have the answers to my question was sitting a row behind me and to my left.

Gabriella laughed a little, and waved to me pointing to the empty flight chair that was available next to her. I smiled and nodded accepting to her invitation. I don't know what it was but everything seemed that much more enjoyable with her. I stood up taking my carryon with me when I was stopped by a flight attendant.

"Excuse me sir, may I help you" The brunette said with a rather annoying tone of voice.

"I eh- No I'm just going to move over there" I said pointing to the empty seat next to Gabriella.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think that's possible. That seat might be taken by another passenger, & the last thing we need is a confusion of any type of fuss before we depart." A fake smile was plastered across her face.

"Johanna, let him sit over there. It's no big deal, everyone seems to be onboard. And I doubt anyone will take that seat. Plus that's Ms. Montez, I have shared a few flights with her and I'm sure she won't mind." An African American woman said. She was on the short side, but never the less pretty. When I squinted a little bit, I could tell her name tag read "Taylor McKessie"

"Thank you" and with that I left my seat, and walked over to Gabriella who was rather laughing hysterically at the situation.

"Ohh You should have seen your face Bolton, it was priceless" Gabriella pointed out as I sat next to her.

"Oh Come on I thought we were over the last name calling. " I ignored her previous comment. Trying to defend the rest of the pride I had left.

"I don't know, I guess I rather like it. Should be glad, I don't just like every last name. It has to have character and a cool vibe to it" Gabriella mocked, her mouth irrupting in another fit of giggles. It was amazing how such a small person could be filled with so much happiness.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it off. But in seriousness, how much do you travel? I mean the Flight attendant named Taylor knows you, and Harold knew you as well. I'm no physic but I would guess it takes more than two trips for flight attendants, and airport workers to know you like that. Especially Harold." I asked, finally revealing the question that was running through my mind since I found Gabriella, or rather she found me at the photo shop.

"Like I said I'm a free bird, and as a free bird, I like to be in the sky a lot. And sadly my body has yet to have some type of adaptation where wings grow out of my shoulder blades. So until then I think airports and Airplanes are my next best choice" Gabriella explained, as a serious expression adorned her face, but once again her giddy side betrayed her and she was in full smiles in less than four seconds.

"Hello Folks this is your Captain talking, there is some traffic on the runway, but I promise you we shall be up in the sky in less than five minutes. Again thank you for flying with us." The intercom rang throughout the entire plane. And true to his word, I felt the plane move down the run way setting its self to ascend into the sky. I felt my stomach squeeze. Even though I loved exploring new places, and new boundaries flying was never my forte. Well to be more specific ascending was never my forte. It always made me rather nervous, and if I was honest a little bit scared.

"Troy, you okay? You're turning rather red" Gabriella asked as she laid a hand on my arm.

"Not really, to be honest I'm not much of a fan of flying." I answered truthfully. And within seconds I felt Gabriella's hand lock in with mine.

"It's alright Troy, I'm here. Although I have to say, this will place a small delay in your plans" She said in a soft tone, somehow I knew that if I were to have told anyone but Gabriella they would have laughed, and automatically guessed that my plans would have gone down the toilet. But she knew I was serious, and she also knew that I was more of a kid at heart than anyone would of guess. Maybe it was because she was a stranger, maybe because she didn't expect something from me. Or maybe because she was simply Gabriella, but she made me realize a lot of things I didn't know about myself in two days.

* * *

Laughs from us, glares from the ones sitting around us, and admiration from an old couple sitting across from us and the best three hours of my life happened on that plane. Well three hours and counting. Gabriella was the funniest, wildest, sweetest, smartest person I had ever met. When she said she was a free bird she meant it. In the three hours we had been on the plane I had learnt that she is going to college, and actually studied law for a year just to please her parents, but in her free time she had actually enrolled in a photography class in a community center nearby. After her second year she got accepted to Julliard for photography, and after eight months she left school to be a free photographer. I had told her more about my passion with writing which she actually paid attention to, and asked so many questions that I couldn't help but smile.

"So Troy Bolton, ever been to England?" She asked me as she got comfortable, her button-down shirt ridding up a bit.

"Yeah, as a child traveling consisted of Caribbean islands. But it's amazing to actually be visiting alone. Experiencing new things by myself you know" I answered as I turn a little bit more in her direction. Taking notice that her shirt actually rode up to her hip, showing a type of stain on her skin, yet as I glanced closer I took notice that it was a tattoo.

"Wait you have a tattoo?" I asked not bothering to hear her response. Once my question was out in the open, Gabriella instantly pulled down her shirt, and blushed furiously.

"I have two of them, nothing major though" She answered, still blushing. I asked her why the blushing, which only made her cover her face in embarrassment, and direct a warm smile at me.

"Well no one knows about the second one, the one you just saw. So don't ask about it Bolton because you will not learn about it. But you can probe about the first one though" she exclaim, turning around and lifting her hair, showing me a tattoo of a small bird, which was delicately detailed. It was placed right on her back, as if she were to wear her hair down no one will know is there, but if she wanted to wear it up, a simple shirt would cover it.

"What does it signify?" I asked. I know for a person like Gabriella, a tattoo would have not been placed on her body because she wanted to rebel.

"It signifies me, like I said 'I'm a bird without a specific past, but I know better to learn from my mistakes and just fly with the wind until I reach my destination' I didn't want to make it a real specific bird, because I'm no one in specific you know. I am many different parts in one human body. But yeah, like I said nothing major."

Her honest answer left me in so much awe. This girl, eh I mean woman was such an inspiration. She was truly amazing.

"No it's huge, it's beautiful Gabriella. Really, I've been thinking about getting my own, but I just don't know what to get" I confessed, and it was actually true. Most of my friends had tattoos of someone important. Tattoos were something that was permanent, and I knew that if I were to do it, it would have to be of great importance and significance.

"Well I'm afraid I can't help you with that Troy. But trust me when the time is right, it will come to you. Both of my tattoos were out of a spontaneous instinct. But I'm glad I got them"

"Well I'm glad you shared one of them with me Gabriella" I said smiling at my new wonderful friend.

"Smile"

"No!"

"Oh come on Gabriella, you take millions of photos everyday why can't I take one of you?" I reason as Gabriella tried to cover her head trying to escape my attempt to take a photograph of her.

"Yes well, when the time is right I'll let you take a picture of me." She answered back, trying to take the camera out of my grasp.

"Please, just one" I pouted, shortly after her giggles were heard throughout first class.

"Alright but just because that pout was cute" She said pinching my cheek.

I ignored her comment and raised the camera up to my head, adjusting the lens as she had shown me a few minutes ago. Once she had placed a beautiful smile on her face I pressed the bottom that released a flash meaning a picture was successfully taken.

And successful it was for when I looked at the lens Gabriella's smiled radiated as if the viewer was there at that moment in time.

"Can I see it" She whispered as I felt her eyes on me while I stared at the electronic in my hand. I recently gave her the camera, waiting for her reaction to the picture.

"It's really _really _nice, you made me look beautiful even in this state" She whispered touching her face as if to see if what was on the camera was real. I would have told her she was beautiful, I would have reassured her that what I saw now was even much more beautiful than the still photo on her camera. But I got interrupted by Taylor the flight attendant who had asked what our choice was for lunch. A few moment of chatter, two minutes to get our food ready. Ten minutes eating our food and in less than thirty minutes Gabriella had fallen asleep on my shoulder, and even though I wasn't a fan of any sort of PDA or physical contact with a female, unless it was my mother or truthfully if I was drunk and ready for a night of relief. But strangely I was fine with it, just for the fact that it was Gabriella whose head was on my shoulder.

* * *

"Oh fuck, darn, shit!" I cursed, as I heard the thunder and the poring of rain. Nothing was going as plan, ever since we arrived in England it has been a pure nightmare. The best part is I had only been in the country for an hour or so.

Yet in that hour I had successfully lost my luggage, no hotel was yet available at the price I had to offer, oh and not to mention it was pouring cats and dogs outside.

"Troy I am sure they just misplaced your luggage, it will be fine" Gabriella tried to reason as she laid a hand on my shoulder. I felt myself relax to a certain point. Knowing she was still with me by my side was the only comforting thing I had left.

"That still doesn't explain where I am going to sleep tonight." I fought back. If I would have had my luggage I knew I had some money in there along with my credit card that lay in a pocket of some jean. But without any luggage the only money I had with me was what I was to use.

"You can stay where I am staying" She whispered as she turned me in her direction.

"I don't want to be an intruder, I already came with you on this flight." I reasoned, knowing that it wasn't in my place to just go into some stranger's house.

"Relax, Kelsi is an amazing friend of mine, she wouldn't mind. She loves to help out."

I looked at her, to see if what came out of her mouth was true. Her body stood firm, her eyes screamed truth, and her hand was still upon my shoulder still maintaining my relaxation.

"Alright" I agreed returning a smile which she had given me upon her invitation.

We had given the girl behind the counter my number and the address to this Kelsi woman in case my luggage was to be found. And in a short while Gabriella and I were making our way out of the airport and into the rainy city of London.

I didn't know how the poor woman did it. I had discovered her when Gabriella had suddenly stopped and had raised her camera up to her eye, signifying she was about to take a picture. I looked around in the general direction in which camera was pointing at. The poor woman was drenched in water as she tried to call a cab. Desperation was all that could be read upon her face. I knew the woman was not of any high class, or actual middle class to be more specific. For the way she was dressed, it was of no assumption that life was crashing down upon her.

But what surprised me the most was as I saw a female figure go up to the desperate woman and give her some sort of item. As the desperate woman looked up at the stranger, and with a warm smile she had received the item. At a closer glance I noticed that the kind stranger was not stranger at all. But she was rather the one and only Gabriella Montez. Gabriella had walked away from my side, and across the street to take of her coat and give it to the woman in need.

I didn't know what amazed me the most. That Gabriella had done that out of the kindness of her heart, or the fact that the poor woman was happy and thankful for a little piece of garment.

When Gabriella had received a warm hug from the stranger, she had made her way across the street and stood directly in front of me.

She smiled and said a simple sentence that I knew I would never forget. "I didn't give it to her because she was in need; I gave it to her because she needs to know everything would be okay."

And as I looked across the street to see that the woman had finally grabbed the attention of a cab, with a big smile across her face, I realized one thing.

Maybe my luggage might have been misplaced, maybe I had to stay in a stranger's house, and maybe it was raining cats and dogs. But at least I knew at the end of the day that for me everything would be okay.

Like yesterday, or two days ago or whenever it had been that I met Gabriella. The beautiful brunette that was standing in front of me had taught me something.

Simplicity.

_Feel the rain on your skin, No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in _

_No one else, No one else can speak the words on your lips._

_Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open. _

_Today is when your book begins, the rest is still unwritten._

* * *

_**Important: Guys Please Check out the New Banner for the Story, (which will be in my profile) it was created by one of the amazing artist from Team Hudgens Forum. I personally am a fan of the forum so check it out!. & a shout out to the girls from the forum believe it or not I read the comments you write on the post! **_

**_Please Review!_**


	5. Chapter Four

_****_

Authors Note:

_Hey Guys! So what has happened to me during my absence and failure to update this story? I started school, I became one year older, heartbreak, betrayal and sickness. I am pretty sure I went through my own personal soap opera. But anyways I am sure you don't want to hear about my life. So this chapter was quite a fuss, after losing inspiration and having major writers block. But once I got it back, I really did have some fun with this chapter. I don't think is one of my best but, I hope is a fun read. _

_So I think you should all thank my teacher who took us on a lovely trip to the most romantic train station ever, which inspired me so much._

**Rachel: I've said it sometimes now but, thank you so much for helping me, and for being a sister like figure. You truly are an amazing person!**

_**I highly recommend that you all listen to the song around the club scene;**__ it was what motivated me to write the scene. For some unknown reason (:_

_**Song to listen to while Reading: Fallow me Down by 3OH!3 ft. Neon Hitch ( From Alice and Wonderland soundtrack)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Xxx **_

_**Lee**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Serenity Chapter Four**_

_Take me, take me out of here_

_it makes me feel so, feel so_

_na-na-na-na-na._

_Baby, baby here we are all crazy_

_You don't have to worry_

_na-na-na-na-na._

"Gabriella" A short brown headed young woman called as the taxi parked in front of a well sized house, her curly brown hair covering her face as she ran. A big pair of blue glasses covered her eyes, while a fedora hat rested on top of her head. Her beauty was different but never the less admiring.

"Kelsie!" Gabriella screamed back, running up to the semi stranger. I watched them hug as if their lives depended on it.

The hugs soon turned into chatter as if two teenage cheerleaders who knew all the new gossip in the school had taken over their bodies. As I thanked the cab, and helped him place the last of the luggage (which thankfully was found) near the front entrance of the house, the driver smiled at me saying a simple little phrase that I would never forget.

"Women will always be complicated, yet when they become the love of your life, boy, they are perfection," the simple phrase, slid out of the stranger's mouth with pure knowledge, as if his life revolved around such simple sentence. It was admirable, never the less very questioning to see someone's life revolve around someone else's. Yet I knew that in order for that sentence to take place on my life, I needed to learn to be less selfish, more caring for others.

"Hey, blue eyes, are you just going to stand there, or will you let me bombard you with questions in the cozy, dry inside of my home," the short girl, who I had conquered to name Kelsie, asked.

"Which one is less painful?" I joked back, making my way inside, welcoming the smell of cinnamon.

"Looks like Gabriella has herself a smarty mouth," Kelsie commented as she walked into the area that I assumed was the kitchen. As I fallowed her, I took notice of all the photos that adorned her walls. Many of celebrities, others of big stages as the backgrounds.

"I did not get myself anyone; he is not some lost puppy, although he did follow me. But either way, he's not mine," I heard Gabriella's words echo through the house, her body appearing shortly after down the kitchen stairs.

"Hey if I do recall you invited me! If you want I can leave," I joked back knowing I couldn't really leave this house for one big reason…I had no fucking idea where I was.

"Well, I can honestly say I've never seen such chemistry between two people other than when Liam Mower joined the west end! The man and that stage had chemistry, man it was like an orgasm on stage!" Kelsie said with a pleased look on her face. For a short little person, she was well opinioned and outspoken.

"Kelsie! You're starting to sound like Shar! My gosh, there is nothing between me and troy other than our traveling and awesome friendship. I am so sorry Troy, I can promise you she is not some type of nymphomaniac," Gabriella tried to reason with me. When honestly I just found Kelsie to be very entertaining.

"I am assuming that you're an actress, Kelsie?" I asked, not bothering to receive Gabriella's apology.

"Who me? Oh no, that's not my forte. I am a musical director at the West End. I just got promoted here last year. I used to work on Broadway back in the days, but nothing beats England. You wouldn't believe how thin the walls in the dressing rooms are. Just last night I heard the play director and one of the musicians getting it on in the bathroom. Thing is, I don't know if it was that pleasurable or that painful. Poor girl was moaning like she was about to die," the words were slipping out of her mouth as if it was an everyday thing, seriousness playing on her face.

"Trust Kelsie to have some type of sex story," Gabriella explained. "I'm serious; there is no doubt that she and Sharpay are so close."

"Shut it, Gabriella Jade! We all know you're not so innocent. You were the biggest trouble maker out of all of us girls."

_Gabriella Jade Montez, very nice. Note to self; remember to tease Gabriella about middle name._

"Wait. Ms. Gabriella used to be a trouble maker?" I asked joining in the chitchat which was more of a tease game than any fight.

"Who? Brie? Oh so many stories, so little time. I swear she used to get away with anything because of her looks. She has the most innocent little look. I mean, I swear I still have to talk with her parents. I mean, why name her 'Gabriella', do you know what it means? 'Angel of God' by all means, the girl needed a badass name," Kelsie joked as she offered me a cup of tea.

"Please Kelsie, do tell?" I inquired as I welcomed the hot drink, looking at Gabriella who was hitting her head against the counter top.

"Umm let me think. Ah! Well there was this one time when our neighbor was building something on his garage, which by the way turned out to be a new dog house for his puppy, Sky. Man, I remember it like yesterday. It was a Tuesday, which was the day went fishing so he would usually come home when the sun just set. So anyways, over here, thought he was building a space ship so she set up a fish hook to the front of his house, and mouse traps on the park way. Oh but the best part was when she covered herself in mud and placed leaves on her body to blend with the ground. Anyways, long story short, Mr. Turner ended up with two swollen feet, a broken nose, flat tires and a fish net stuck to the roof of his house."

By the end of the evening, Kelsie was still not half way done with stories, I was on the floor about to piss in my pants, holding my stomach for dear life, and Gabriella sat on the floor blushing to death.

* * *

"Okay Kelsie, I think that's enough, we get it I was a very interesting child," Gabriella called out, standing up from her place on the floor and walking into the kitchen.

"I mean come on, I did not come to England, to sit around and humiliate myself. I came here to have some fun, let loose, you know?" her voice echoed from the kitchen, as we walked in to find her opening a bottle of wine.

"I know, Ella, but you know our bar does not open until later on. It's barely 9:30. But if it makes you feel better you can go and change now." Kelsie tried to reason as she started to place the dirty dishes into the washer.

"And you Mr. Hot Stuff why don't you go up stairs, and take that oh so sexy butt of yours and fit them into some nice jeans. Dress nice, but not too nice or else Thomas will pick on you. Oh and whatever you do, DO NOT wear any leather."

_Note to self; English clubs do not like leather._

_

* * *

_

"_Gabriella, where the hell are we?" _I shouted over the sounds of motorcycles. It had taken us about thirty minutes to get to this destination, and so far all that I saw were big motorcycles, and on top of them…yep. There were big, well-built, macho men. I knew I didn't have to really ask such question to Gabriella for it was pretty obvious where we were. But some deep part of me whished that it was all a sick joke and that we would all go home, to somewhere safe. But, as always, that wasn't the deal.

The bouncer, who could seriously pass for the weight, strength, and height of three men, looked me directly in the eyes. He eyed me up and down taking in my outfit, which included no leather; thanks to Gabriella I might add.

" We don't like no new people in this bar kid, this are for real tough man."

I wanted to tell him how I knew, and that if it was up to me I would have liked to be at home under a nice safe pile of blankets.

" Jeremy," I heard Gabriella's sweet voice rise above all the other sounds.

"My , O' My is that lil' old Briella of mines!" And at that precise moment, right before I knew my pants would be soaked with my own personal fluids, I noticed that drastic change in mood on the big tough guy : or Jeremy, as I has been indirectly informed. The once cold stare, was now a loving, admiring gaze. His confident full stance was now bent down, and his big muscled arms where now squishing Gabriella and Kelsie into his arms.

The conversation went on for a few minutes with me awkwardly standing in front until Gabriella looked in my direction and smiled apologetically.

"Jeremy, this is my friend Troy. I thought I'd bring him here and show him the little ways around." Gabriella made the introductions, as she pulled me to her side. Jeremy now smiled once again, but this time to me.

"Sorry about that, kid, I really get into my job sometimes. Is rare to see a kid like you 'round here, but any friend of Briella and Kelsie is mine, too." His British accent was now more pronounced, he stuck out his hand, offering a truce, and I did the same noticing how his arm was fairly well decorated with multiple tattoos.

"been working' on it me' entire life." He stuck both hands out, showing me all the art work that décor his arms.

"Yeah is pretty neat," I said, still rather uncomfortable, but never the less thankful to be somewhat accepted. I looked at his arm in more closely. The sleeves that covered his entire skin was well detailed, never missing a colour or shade, and all seem to be significant, not just a look or appearance to match his tough act. I noticed a closed book cover and in beautiful gold scripture it read "To be Continued". I wished at that moment my mouth hadn't opened and blurted about what my brain inquired to find an answer to.

"I thought bikers weren't into reading books?" I was expecting a sort of angry look, almost a disappointed look, but instead I received a laugh, and a pat on the back.

"You're right boy, we don't, at least I know when I was in school reading wasn't one of my strong areas. But it was something my momma, who may rest in peace, always told me. "boy! you can close the book at anytime but the story will never truly end if you learn the lesson behind it" Don't know if it makes any sense to anyone but so far is been a great motto in my life," he explained.

And I did get it, I did understand that although many mistakes in my life would end, I would always be able to remember them and learn from what I did wrong, or what I could have done better. " That's actually truly brilliant, sir."

"Yeah, well, Momma was always a wise woman," he said with a smile.

"Tell you what kid, why don't we go inside, I'll introduce you to Kenny, the artist out of us all," Jeremy continued as he called over another fairly large guy and told him to watch the door. Jeremy placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into the bar. I glanced back to see Gabriella and Kelsie giving me a thumbs up, and shortly after following along.

* * *

The music was loud, the heavy bass making the floor vibrate and the strobe lighting made my eyes take a minute to adjust to the new surroundings. But I could make out the walls which were filled from the very bottom to the very top with graffiti, and memoirs such as license plates, street signs, and motorcycle parts.

"Ey' Frank, guess who's here! Briella and Kelsie! And they brought a guest," Jeremy spoke up as we reached a table in the middle of the bar. It was filled with six biker men, almost as big as Jeremy in thick leather and bandanas on their head.

"Oh Dear is that my two favorite ladies? Look how grown up you two are." One of the men stood up, I'm guessing that was Frank since both ladies rushed up to the man and hugged him dearly while shouting "Frank".

My awkward standing happened for another ten minutes, while the girls chatted up with the lost friends for some time which apparently placed a barrier into their friendship.

"Ah and you must be the new boy?" one of the guys, who I learned was named Paul, asked.

"Eh yes sir. I'm a friend of Gabriella's," I explained, almost hesitant of how to address the big man.

"Friend, eh? You know, boy, these two girls are like my daughters, and having a few 'Friendships' back in my days, I will like for you to keep your priorities in shape with both of them" Frank said, his arms bulging even more, his face completely serious.

I could have sworn I felt my boxers get a little dampened at that instant.

"I.. I .. can assure you sir, that I have no intentions like that with them. This is seriously just a friendship," I tried to explained, as I saw the whole club looking in my direction, I started to sweat, my clothes started to become tighter and I felt like I was about to stop breathing at any second.

"Guys stop it! I wouldn't mind someone like Troy here, I mean that's some good piece of man right there," Kelsie exclaimed, adding blushing to the list of deadly symptoms affecting me at that moment.

The men all leaned forward, inspecting me, while Gabriella started to fight a fit of giggles and soon after, all men in the bar started to laugh. Patting me on the back and giving me handshakes.

"Boy, you are one of the few who haven't passed out after that test," Jeremy revealed as he patted my back. "Gabriella and Kelsie are honorary members of our group but that's because they're close to daughters of ours. I'm afraid we can't make you part of the group, but I can sure make you a scout, of course if you'd like?" Frank asked.

"Umm yeah that would be really awesome, Sir," I said, rubbing the back of my neck, still wrapping my head around the situation.

"Call me Frank, we're friends now... Troy," Frank concluded, as Gabriella and Kelsie both squealed and rushed my way, giving me hugs.

* * *

"How exactly did Kelsie and Gabriella become honorary members?" I directed my question to Frank. After they almost scared me, everything became easy and drinks were served and conversation diverted.

"Ah, we were on our annual trip from Italy to France. We always do it by bikes, and well we stopped at this gas station where we found Gabriella and Kelsie, they had missed the last bus of the day. And I know if it were my daughters, I would never bear it. Took some time to get them to trust we weren't some freaks, but shortly after, Gabriella and Kelsie were riding beside us to France. Full leather jackets with bandanas on their heads. Tell you something, those girls are wild, but good hearted," Frank told the story as the ladies sunk into their chairs, blushing.

"In our defense, it looked like fun," Gabriella tried to defend herself.

A guy named Elvis brought a tray with jugs full of beers. Each one in the table received one, I looked at Gabriella, who was looking back at me with a smile on her face. She really had some guts to do that. And I admire her more than anything for it.

"You're crazy," I mouthed to her.

"Live a little," she responded back along with a wink

We raised our glass up high on a toast and with smiles on both of our faces, and a knowing glance from Kelsie, we drank bottoms up.

_So follow me down (Where to?)_

_Out of this town (With you?)_

_Girl you're moving way too slow_

_So follow me down (Which way?)_

_I'll show you around (Okay.)_

_There's a place we got to go_

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed. Remember a writers biggest gift if the thoughts, emotions, comments, and issues its readers has. So go ahead and I shall give you a virtal cookie._**


	6. Chapter Five

_**Authors Note:**__ I am so sorry I haven't updated in the longest, but this was a difficult chapter because I need to show where troy and Gabriella's relationship was developing into but I also needed to show where they were planning to go to next. The song choices were done due to my latest obsession with The Beatles and Train. Paul McCartney was the hottest man back in the days. Anyways! Thanks for the reviews it's a pleasure to know people enjoy what my crazy head comes up with._

_**Song to listen to while reading: Here comes the Sun by the Beatles.**_

_**Enjoy the filler chapter!**_

_**xxx**_

_**Lee**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun _

_And I say, _

_It's alright._

_Sun, Sun, Sun here it comes. . . .Sun, Sun, Sun here it comes. . . . Little darling I feel the ice is slowly melting, little darling it seems like years since it's been clear. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say it's alright" _

"I didn't consider you for a Beatles fan," I enquired, as I entered the living room to see Gabriella very much dressed like Tom Cruise in risky business. She had high knee socks, female boxers and a bottom down shirt with her hair up in a messy bun. She had a broom in her hand singing along to the song. It was the most beautiful, sweetest, cheesiest things I seen in my life.

Gabriella turned around, and gave me a cheeky smile. She continued to move her hips walking in my direction, the broom now turning into a guitar. "_It's alright, it's alright"_ she sang a long as the song came to an end. "Come on Troy, what person in their right mind doesn't like this song. I mean it makes anyone happy no matter what mood their in." She explained as she lifted the broom towards her mouth, and it now turned into a trumpet fallowing the beat to "All you need is love". She paused for a second, "What about you, are you in your right mind" She asked.

"Well most would say I am not, and truthfully I don't think I know either. But yes this is a wonderful song. _All you need is love, love. Love is all you need."_ I too sang, as I marched around the living room, fallowing the beats of the song, yet making some mistakes with the lyrics. I heard Gabriella hysterically laughing, and as I turned around saw her rolling on the floor holding her stomach.

"Oh please Troy, stop! You're a disgrace as a fan" she joked, still holding her stomach, a huge smile on her face.

"That is not true; it's been a while since I hear this song! Plus you're the one mixing two totally different eras together." I tried to defend myself, sitting on the floor next to her. Gabriella scowled at me, and punched my arm in an attempt to make it hurt, but it was rather self amusing.

We sat there in silence, except for the sound of the classic English band voices echoing through the house. We sat there, no awkwardness, no strain for conversation. Just two people enjoying the silence and beauty of music.

After a while, I heard Gabriella sigh in content. "Isn't it Ironic?" she asked. Swaying from side to side, bumping into me every time she sawed to her left.

"What is?"

"Us being here in England, listening to the country's most famous band, which changed history for us, who have a lot of affect in our lives" She said softly. My body let out a chuckle, as I thought of how true her statement was. Here I was in another country, listening to soulful lyrics about everything and anything, while I was looking for the true meaning of life, and myself.

As I thought about it more and as Hey Jude began to play more ideas began to play in my head.

"Do you think destiny planned this?" I wondered out loud. I didn't expect her to answer; hell I don't think I had an answer myself. But as always she surprised me.

"I do, I mean listen to this song. If you hear closely you can hear them fighting, Lennon and McCartney I mean. And they did that on purpose they wanted to keep it there so they knew it was there. Just so they can hear how such beautiful thing as music and make us go crazy but can also turn out to be top selling and so well received. You know life is like that, we fight and break down and make so many mistakes but then when we look back we realize that we came out on top of what we expected. Life throws things at us just so we can have a story to tell, a song to sing and make a hit out of."

"You're really, truly smart. Did you know that?"

"Are you trying to say you ever doubted me!" She exclaimed. Truth is I never doubted her, from the moment I met her, I knew she was wise beyond her age. The way she expressed herself, the way she had passion, the way she enjoyed what she did. She was so many things that most couldn't even face up to achieve. As I turned to look at her, something got my eye, the same thing that had caught my eye about a week a go on the plane, the Tattoo. But I could see more of it now; it was a full character, a well detailed kanji character, with a flower around it.

"A Kanji Tattoo?" I cursed myself internally when I saw her look at the direction my eyes were looking towards. I need to keep things inside my head. Though I don't know why I needed to do such thing. Maybe because she had told me that it was personal. Maybe because it was in a place that my eyes should not be looking anywhere near. Or maybe because I wanted the pure satisfaction of knowing something about her.

She lowered her shirt, to cover the tattoo. "I told you, the second tattoo was personal stranger"

I smiled a cheeky smiled, and bow my head positive that I was now blushing. _What a man Bolton._

"I . . . um. . . Sorry." I tried to get out a better apology but, the situation was embarrassing as it was.

"You better be stranger. No one knows about this tattoo. I meant it when I wanted to stay personal." I noticed how locked up the subject was for her. Although the thought of knowing made me smile, the idea of not fully understanding me began to drive a little fire and annoyance in the back of my mind. I knew I could keep persisting, but it was better for her to open up than to start something.

"Why are we back to the stranger nickname?" I asked instead, diverting the subject a little. She just smiled and shook her head, most likely that I didn't continue to press on. But before I could ask, the song changed and the speakers blasted a mix of soft drums, mixed with a guitar backdrop. Gabriella stood up squealing, jumping up and down as if the singer of the song was right in front of her.

"I Love this song!" she shouted, twirling around singing the first verse. It became clear to me what the song was. Not a very popular on demand song, but never the less a very nice song. She started to point to me as the chorus started, spreading her arms according to the words. I stood up, going by her side and singing the next part.

Soon we were both holding hands, swinging to the song, twirling around making fool of ourselves. As the chorus approached once again, we became closer.

"_Go on hitch a ride on the back of a butterfly, There's no better way to fly, to get to me. I look around at what I got and without you, it ain't a lot but I got every, with you, everything."_ It was a true wonder that moment. Actually that whole morning was a true wonder. We sang, and danced together; as if we had been doing it our entire lives.

Shortly after a mare of two hours we both collapsed on the floor, gasping for air thanking the floor for providing a sort of surface to lie on even if it was uncomfortable. I heard Gabriella giggle, and then soon break out into a fit of giggles. She rolled onto her stomach lifting her head looking my direction.

"This was fun, it truly was" She smiled. It was a nice smile, one of those smiles that melt your heart because they seem so pure and angelic. You know those smiles that you wish everyone would give you. The kind that would brighten the worst of days, the one that makes you realize how beautiful a person really was.

I started to blush, not only at the brain of thought but at the fact that I never really done such thing in my life. "Are you blushin?" I heard Gabriella squeal, she giggled for a while, touching my cheek as if the blush will stay intact if she did so.

"Well yeah, I mean I'm sure you've done many other things are much more fun. You don't have to say those things." I tried to play it off, trying to avoid any more embarrassment, but not the bad kind. Rather the embarrassment that you got when you realized something you never knew before.

"On the contraire stranger, I do have to say those things. Think of it as that little detail in a book. You know the one that readers never really think about, but yet it has a good meaning behind it. The one where you have to really look deep to realize it was important. This was that. Its moments like this that I live for."

Her comparison made me smile; the girl was more than beauty and creativity. "That was very deep. But seriously what's with the stranger nickname, I thought we were over that?"

She stood up, picking up the broom which was discarded onto the corner of the room during our little performance. "We are, don't worry. I just think it suits you. It gives you that mystery and sense of wonder." She winked my way, she was about to walk out when I said something which I recalled from the first day we arrived, that made her blush immensely.

"The wonder and mystery here _would be_ how you got _my_ shirt Gabriella Jade!"

And with one last wink she walked away leaving me in the middle of the room, singing with a dorky smile to _I want to hold your hand_.

* * *

"What's cooking, yummy looking?" Kelsie said as she entered the kitchen.

"I thought it was 'What's Cooking, Good Looking' Kels" Gabriella said, inviting me to join her, she laid some tea in front of me. I scrunched my nose, not really liking the idea.

"Is there crumpets too?" I asked, pushing away the hot drink, which kelsie gladly took. Gabriella ignored my comment sticking her tounge in my direction.

"Oh come on Ella you really think that this guy is just good looking. I mean come on talk about a walking advertisement for sex!" Kelsie laughed as she walked out of the living room giving me a slight nudge.

"I seriously am sorry for her. But if I'm honest most of my friends are probably worse." Gabriella tried to apologize as she sat down in the stool in front of me, the warm drink safely in her hands.

"You don't have to apologize, I rather like the idea of being a 'walking advertisement for sex'," I joked wiggling my eyebrow.

She had let the comment slide after slapping my shoulder in a joking matter, we sat in silence for a while; she was reading her newspaper while I was writing something on my dear notepad. Although like always curiosity killed the cat and Gabriella was soon was probing me to tell her what I was writing on my notepad. "Come on Troy just show me what you're writing, I'll show you my… newspaper" I looked at her quizzically laughing at her poor attempt to make an offer.

"Seriously, it's nothing big I'm just writing some memoires, you know so I can remember things from this trip," I explained. In truth I was doing just that but there were things written in there that would reveal a lot more about me that I wasn't quite ready to tell her, like the fact that I found her extremely attractive.

" Ugh, fine" she said giving up sending a pout my way. "Oh come on don't be like that. I'll tell you what, one day you will be the first one to read it before its even published, your opinion will be the biggest one I'll receive." I tried to reason, like a dog, her ears perked up.

"You promise?"

"I promise." I held my hand up high as if I was taking a pledge.

"Well how will you find me I mean hello we can't stay here in Britain Forever?"

"Well I really don't know but I will, although you are right my journey just begun I can't go home right now," I said thinking more about my farewell to this beloved country that brought many good opportunities to me. Looking at the news paper lying on the table I picked it up looking at the page it lay on. In a nice colorful letters with with pictures around it, the advertisement invited people to Italy. As if a light bulb flashed across both our brains Gabriella smiled running to the phone. "I'll call the flight agency. We're going to Italy," she screamed.

"Wait what we?" Okay, so maybe the light bulb flashed more on her head than mine.

"I mean, not unless you wanted to go alone," she said, blushing and placing the phone down. Thinking about it I was certainly happy for her to come along with me, she was entertaining, funny, charismatic but most of all she didn't mind some of my grumpy moments. "You call the agency, looks like we're going to Italy," I exclaimed with a smile on my face.

As I left the kitchen to go look for my credit I turned around to see Gabriella doing some type of butt dance as she whispered Italy over and over again. She really was something.

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._


End file.
